


As Told by Ginger

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Anime, Camping, Card Games, Cooking, Curry, Denial, Drama, Duelling, Eating, Episode Related, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Food, Het, Musicians, Puns & Word Play, Rock and Roll, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sushi, Television Watching, Training, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Are Maki Sushiko’s instincts on a roll? Is Kirishima Romin in for a sushi romance with Rook?
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	As Told by Ginger

As Told by Ginger

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 28. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Rook x Romin tension.

Summary:

Are Maki Sushiko’s instincts on a roll? Is Kirishima Romin in for a sushi romance with Rook?

* * *

“My, my, he’s got you all rolled up, Romin-san!”

“Excuse me?”

“I have a sushi incident hunch. Of you and Dragon Roll over there.”

“Me? With _Rook_? How can he and I – Y-you’re jumping to conclusions!”

“Let’s review, shall we?” Sushiko started counting backwards from her pinkie. “You’re both obsessed with food and can’t stop eating. According to the Student Council President, you even cooked for him one time!”

“That was…”

“He watches _Itamae’s Case Files: The Serial Sushi Murder Case_ weekly! The drama you now agree rocks and rolls! The hint to solving today’s case? A love letter written in sushi! It’s a premonition!”

“I wasn’t watching it for the sushi! I was watching it for Princess G!”

“He also went easy on you during Duel training!”

“He was training me to weaken my patience!”

“And that isn’t fishy to you?” Sushiko rolled back to Yuga’s complaint. “You, dear, are outta tuna!”

Sushiko didn’t know how on the mark she was, and Romin was _outta_ excuses.

AHHHHHHH! If this ever made it to Roa!

Romin issued a tearful request. For Sushiko not to roll out the gossip.

She respected Romin’s privacy, sushi left it at that!

“Love is extra premium sushi. The umami flavour never dies.”


End file.
